Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by FreeSpirittheEspeon1219
Summary: Two Gym Leaders have disappeared, and now Misty is stuck at Viridian Gym with the evasive Viridian gym leader. There's a catch though-this gym leader is Gary Oak. Egoshipping all the way! -Gary x Misty -Anime and Game Universe
1. Chapter 1

I'm Misty Waterflower, leader of Cerulean Gym. I specialize in Water types. Right now I was lounging on the bleachers beside my pool, waiting for my next opponent. What can I say; things have been going pretty slow around here lately. My sisters have gone off on what is _another_ tour, leaving me stuck here tending to the gym and battling trainers. At least the Pokémon kept me company.

Being a gym leader was a pretty high position, and seemed like a pretty big job to most, but really, it was kind of, what can I say- it was boring. I lived here at the gym by myself doing normal things, like eating, sleeping, and battling.

My gym was pretty big. The battlefield was a pool with a few platforms that floated on the water. After all, water Pokémon fair best in the water! Around the pool were bleachers, where people could sit and watch. I remembered the days when the bleachers would be full, people beaming to see my sisters perform in their fantastic shows.

Of course, as gym leaders, my sisters Daisy, Lily and Violet were jokes. When they were in charge, the Cerulean gym's reputation was going downhill. However eventually they left to preform across the region and had put me in charge. I _was_ the best battler out of the four of us; even they had admitted it eventually.

Yes, it was true. I was one of the top gym leaders in Kanto even, but it still haunted me that I wasn't the best. That was what I had strived for my entire life, especially growing up with three gorgeous older sisters who were constantly stealing the spotlight. To be an awesome gym leader, number _one_ in Kanto was my ambition. _Not_ to be number two. Truth was I didn't even know the top gym leader in Kanto. He didn't associate with me. I had even forgotten his name…. in fact, I didn't even think I knew it to begin with.

You see, I was close with a lot the gym leaders. Erika, Lt. Surge, Blaine, Brock, you name them. Even if we weren't best friends we still saw each other often. Especially at meetings hosted by the elite four to discuss the Pokémon league standings, what we could improve, which trainers were at the top of their game and all that. It was just that though. The top gym leader in Kanto never showed up to those meetings. I'm surprised they haven't kicked them out yet, for missing all those important gatherings.

That reminded me. Lorelei, a member of the lite four had contacted every gym leader and told us about a mandatory, no exception meeting that was going to be held tomorrow at the Celadon City Gym. All gyms were to be closed and all leaders were to be present. I wondered what the big deal was. I had discussed the case with Brock, leader of Pewter City gym, but neither of us had a clue.

* * *

Well, it was the next day, and I had gotten up early to make sure I arrived in Celadon City for the meeting at 10:00 a.m. I was biking, so I figured it take about two hours to reach there. No worries though, I was up for it.

At 9:55 I pulled up to the Celadon City Gym, but the only person I could see was Bruno, of the elite four standing outside the gym doors. I greeted him and he let me through the doors. He said it was some sort of security measure, which I found odd. We had never needed security before. Bruno shut the door behind me. I continued walking to see that a long rectangular table which could seat four people on two sides and one person at each head had been placed in the middle of the gym battlefield, which was dimly lit. I made way over to the table, where four other gym leaders were sitting all at one side of the table, the side that seated four. I saw Lorelei, another member of the elite four. She was standing at the _other_ side of the table that seated four so she could address everyone. I sat myself down at one of the heads of the table.

The truth was I was most excited about this meeting because the evasive Viridian City gym leader would have to be here. I scanned the four other gym leaders that were here, but they were all familiar faces. I couldn't believe it. Had he skipped this meeting too?

Then I overheard Lorelei talking to Agatha, another member of the elite four. I guessed Lance must be here too.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Agatha asked.

"I don't know, do you think something could have happened?" Lorelei responded.

"I doubt it." Agatha said. Who were they talking about? Oh right, probably the Viridian City Gym Leader.

"Uh- Lorelei," I interrupted her from something she was writing on a clip board. Agatha had left to go off somewhere. "I thought this was supposed to be a no exception meeting. So where's the Viridian City Gym leader?"

"Uh," Lorelei looked towards the entrance. "He'll probably be here shortly." She went back to what she was doing.

I sighed. It angered me how the one meeting he had to come to he ended up being late for. But Erika and Blaine weren't here either, so I guess I couldn't be mad. Wait a minute. This was Erika's gym. How could she not be here?

"Lorelei." I interrupted her again.

"Yes?" she responded, a bit impatiently this time.

"Where's Erika? Isn't this her gym?" I asked. Lorelei checked her watch.

"I suppose we should get this meeting under way." she announced.

"But Blaine and Erika-" I tried to point out that they weren't here.

"This meeting is about those two." Lorelei put down her clip board and turned towards me, silencing me.

"Two gym leaders have gone missing in the past month alone. We have not heard from or been able to contact them. We had sent Lance to check out the scene, but he found both gyms in a mess. It looked like there had been a battle at each one. Since two gym leaders have already gone missing, we fear that they may be targeting all gym leaders, which puts you all in great danger." She said in a serious tone.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe Erika and Blaine had gone missing, or worse, been kidnapped.

"We've cleaned up this gym, but Blaine's is still in bad shape. We can't afford to have more people go missing." Lorelei stated.

"We have to do something about this! I say we track down the sucker that took Erika and beat him to a pulp!" Lt. Surge announced. The other gym leaders agreed.

"We were thinking about closing down the gyms so we can figure out what happened." Lorelei continued. I heard a few gasps and murmurs of disapproval from my fellow leaders.

"_But," _Lorelei continued, "as gym leaders you cannot abandon your jobs, for whatever reason. After much consideration we have decided to close half of the still open gyms. We will have the gym leaders from the closed gyms each stay with one of the gym leaders of the other gyms in pairs-"

Suddenly the door to the gym opened and light from outside poured into the dimly lit room.

"Get down!" Lorelei shouted. Everyone ducked under the table only to hear a voice say,

"No need to get jumpy, it's just me."

I saw Lorelei sigh, then before getting up fix her hair in a pocket mirror she had.

"It's about time you got here." She said, standing up.

I saw the shadow of the person shrug their shoulders. Could it be? Could this be the Viridian City gym leader?

A young man about my age, seventeen, emerged from the shadows. He had spiky hair that drooped over his face. He wore a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. He also sported brown boots with black bands around the front and the top. Around his neck was an oddly coloured yin-yang necklace, which reflected in the light.

The guy walked towards the end of the table and sat down. He had one arm hanging off the back of the chair and was leaning a bit to one side; he was also just glancing out into space, oblivious to the rest of us. Then he shifted his gaze towards the four gym leaders that were sitting in a row along the long of the table. I could see from his expression that he was a bit surprised that they were staring at him. Then he broke into a smirk, and nodded his head down as he crossed his arms.

"Gary?" it suddenly came back to me. "Gary _Oak_?" I asked again, standing up, my eyes narrowed. He looked up questioningly, noticing I was there for the first time. Then the smirk returned.

"Fancy seeing you here, Waterflower." He said.

"You arrogant jerk face, Gary Oak! You're the Viridian gym leader?" I said in shock and anger, as all the memories of him trashing Ash came flooding back. Even though it was an insanely long time ago, I knew I couldn't forgive him for all the mean things he'd said and done. While he had gotten a bit better near the end of my journey with Ash and Brock, it still wasn't good enough in my eyes.

Lorelei gave me a look that told me to sit down and settle this later because quite frankly, she was going to continue, and going to look the other way at my angry outburst.

"The gyms that will be closed are as follows;" She announced. I crossed my arms and sat down, still angry that Gary _Oak_ was the one who was in my way of becoming the best gym leader in all of Kanto.

"the Fuchsia City gym, the Pewter City gym, and the Cerulean City gym."

After an awkward pause the information sunk in.

"WHAT?" I felt myself shouting. "How could you close down the Cerulean Gym? It's one of the strongest in Kanto!"

Lorelei continued, again ignoring me.

"We have matched each pair of gym leaders on based on types, so that there are no weak spots for any enemy to take advantage of, although take note that not all pairs are matched directly based on type advantages. We also looked over strength and skill. So the partners go as follows. Koga will stay at the Saffron City gym with Sabrina, Misty will stay at Lieutenants Surge's gym, and Brock will stay at the Viridian gym with Gary."

I moped. I did not want to stay at an electric type gym, and I couldn't believe the Cerulean Gym had been closed.

"Correction." A voice came from the side of the room. "The water type gym leader will be staying with the Viridian Gym leader."

"WHAT." I felt myself exclaim. I looked at Gary. His eyes were wide; he was fully alert to what was going on now.

A lady came out from the shadows in which the direction of the voice came from, behind Lorelei. Everyone was looking at Agatha, who had spoken, except for Lorelei. She had her fists closed on the table and was clenching her teeth as well.

"Agatha, I don't see why we have to change the set up. The switch you've _suggested_ isn't necessary." Lorelei said, turning to face Agatha.

"In fact it is. Since Gary is the strongest gym leader in the Kanto region, if he were to be targeted by our enemy, they would launch a full scale attack knowing of his widely reputed skill. However Misty, being the next strongest, would be able to supply the backup necessary in such an event. Don't take it personally Brock, it is just the way it is."

I had just sat there listening to all the information, soaking it all up. I couldn't believe it. I would be stuck with Arrogant Jerk-face Oak for who knows how long. Oh yeah, and Erika and Blaine were missing due to an unidentified possible threat, too.

"You will be staying with your assigned partner until we can figure out what happened to Erika and Blaine and destroy any possible danger. Dismissed."

The other gym leaders got up and talked amongst themselves. I still sat at the table, my mouth open in shock. I did definitely_ not_ want to reside at the Viridian City gym with Arrogant Jerk-face over there. But what could I do? The elite four knew what they were doing. I should go along with it, I guess. I slumped further down my seat and slid my hand up my face, covering half of it with my fingers spread out slightly. I didn't want to even look at him. But I did, regardless. As I brought my head up to see if he was in the same state as me, I noticed that his chair was empty.

I looked to my right and saw him talking to Lorelei. I took this time to take in his features. The past years had done him good! His hair was tamer, but still spiked out. He was definitely taller, and had the best green eyes. Although he still exuded arrogance and cockiness, in the one phrase he had said to me so far, I couldn't be sure.

I shook my head and focused on what was going on. Gary was still talking to Lorelei, although it seemed as if now Lorelei was doing most of the talking now, which sure looked like it was boring Gary. As I looked around me, I noticed that the other leaders had already taken off.

I got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Misty! Wait up!" Gary appeared beside me.

"What do you want?" I said, becoming angry the second I saw his face.

"Woah, woah, cool down! I just wanted to know how you're getting to the gym!"

"Oh-oh right." I said, remembering the arrangement. "Well I need to pick up my stuff and my Pokémon first."

"Right, now are you going to bike home or are going to need a ride?" He said with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

I remembered my bike. Then I remembered the distance to Cerulean City, and then to Viridian City. Then I remembered Gary. Then I remembered all my stuff.

"Uh, well-" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Gary, smirking, twirling his keys around his fingers.

* * *

As I defeatedly followed behind him to his car with my bike, I couldn't help but ask,

"What? No cheerleaders?"

"Nope."

"No fan club?"

"Nope."

"No shiny new corvette?" For whatever reason, this caused him to turn around, stopping me in my tracks.

"Look Misty, I'm not as cocky or arrogant as I was before. I've grown-up. Although I regret acting the way I did, you've got to believe me when I tell you that I've changed." He said with sincere emerald eyes, green as Viridian forest.

"Well _that_ was out of character." I said nonchalantly. He looked at me with pleading eyes for a second, but then turned back around, continuing towards his car.

"Is all this really necessary?" Gary Oak asked as we stood outside the Cerulean Gym, which now had a temporary CLOSED sign taped over the door, telling any battler that for a match they would have to make their way to the Viridian Gym. Gary was currently tackling my suitcase in an effort to get it to fit inside the trunk of his car.

"Yes. Yes it is." I said, without hesitation, hopefully giving him the message that as of now, I was all business, as I watched him from the side.

After a bit of rearranging, Gary finally managed to fit the three of my suitcases in the back of his car.

"Thanks for all your help." He said sarcastically as he pulled down the door to the car's trunk.

"Hmm?" I managed, not quite hearing him, since as of that moment I had been lost in some thoughts.

"Are you coming?" I heard his voice again, and this time it snapped me out of my daydreams. He was sitting at the driver's wheel, turned around and raising an eyebrow at me from the seat of his convertible, which just so happened to have its top down.

I shook my head and made my way to the passenger's seat.

After leaving Celadon City in Gary's car, sadly, he had driven my bike and I to the Cerulean Gym, where he had oh-so patiently waited for me outside so I could gather my things. He started the car from Cerulean City, and we drove in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove through Pewter City in silence too. The lack of conversation was getting to me. While I hung around the gym by myself, I took no shame in talking to my Pokémon, who kept me company. It was only a week ago when I had realized just how many friends I really had. There was Ash, but he was off traveling in Sinnoh or Unova or someplace. There was Tracey, but I hardly ever talked to him or Professor Oak, let alone Gary. I guess the only friend that I communicated with on a regular basis was Brock. I sighed, which seemed to get Gary's attention.

"…" He just looked at me.

"What?!" I snapped. His eyes widened just a bit as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I said, putting a hand across his arm. He smirked. Typical.

"What was that now? Misty Waterflower, fiery hot-tempered red-head of Cerulean gym, _apologizing_?"

I pouted at him.

"You're not the only one who's changed!" I said. He didn't respond back.

We screeched to a halt in front of the Viridian Gym. I was surprised that the journey had seemed so short for the last part there. Gary got up and helped, well actually on his own, take out all my suitcases and drag them to the entrance of the gym. I followed up behind him and he held the door open for me as I entered. I guessed he also developed some manners in the time we hadn't seen each other.

The entrance room led to two doors. Gary walked through the doorway on the right, which looked like it had been used far more often than the one on the left. I followed him through to a battlefield, which was an earth field, for it was stale dirt that covered the floor.

"This is the battlefield." Gary said as we walked through. We came to a door that led up a few steps to a long hallway. It was dimly lit with a wooden floor. We walked halfway down the hall until Gary turned and stopped in between two doorways. He pointed to the door on my right, and said,

"Your room." Then he pointed to the door on my left and said, "My room."

"Sure." I said. I headed on through into my room and scoped it out. There was a double bed and a huge window on the far side of the room.

The floor was carpeted and the room itself was clean. In fact, _very_ clean. I jumped on the bed and sank into its cushy blankets. There was also a closet and washroom attached to the room.

I didn't know long he had been standing there, but when I sat up, Gary was standing in the doorway of my room, his arms crossed, watching me.

"What." I stated, more than asked. It seemed as if he wasn't paying attention, but when I spoke he shook his head and turned his attention back to me.

"I'll show you the rest of the gym." With that he turned and walked back down the hall. I got off the bed and followed. We came to the end of the hall and he stopped. "Here's the kitchen," he said, gesturing to his left, "and here's the laundry room." He said, pointing to his right this time.

"Great." I said, rather unenthusiastically. But he just turned and walked back up the hall past me.

"That's it?" I asked as I I started following him.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh. So now what?"

"We wait for challengers."

We made our way back to the battlefield part of the gym.

After a couple minutes of just standing beside him, I began to be a little skeptical of the whole thing. I went and sat down on one of the benches at the side of the room.

"What do you do all day here anyway? I heard this gym only gets challengers just before the Indigo Plato."

"Well, actually, I'm a Pokémon researcher."

"So why aren't you researching right now then?" I asked.

"Because of this 'missing gym leaders' fiasco the elite four have made me desist from my job."

I looked at him. He seemed a bit depressed. I couldn't imagine what I'd be like if I couldn't be a gym leader anymore.

"Why don't they find someone else to be the Viridian Gym Leader?"

"I've asked them that too, but they say nobody wants the job in this area. But I can't help but think there's more to it than that."

"I see." I said blandly. "So you're just going to stand there until something happens?" I asked, glancing at him.

No response.

We waited. I went a got a book from my bag to read, but I just ended up staring at the pages for a few minutes at a time instead. There was so much to think about with Blaine and Erika missing. Was whatever happened to them related to the rest of the gym leaders? If so, why would it be them that were taken?

Let's say whoever this was wanted to take over the Pokémon league or something. Shouldn't they go after the stronger gym leaders first so they appear more menacing? Is one person behind this or could it be more?

"To be honest with you, this whole thing seems a little strange." Gary started. "Why would the elite four group two gym leaders together and close half the gyms? I mean, signs clearly tell any stranger where to find everyone. If someone or something decides to go after other gym leaders, they'll just come prepared for the extra back-up the second gym leader will add. It doesn't make sense to me. If anything we should be out there looking for Blaine and Erika ourselves."

"That was mouthful." I said as I took in all he said. "But I agree with you. Grouping two gym leaders together won't really change much." I added. I noticed that Gary was just sitting there. "Have you been sitting there this whole time?" I asked.

"Hmm."

"Couldn't you just work on your research in the gym?" I asked, trying to be positive. "It's not like the elite four's going to actually care."

"I guess I could."

"See? Now you don't have to sit there being all boring!" I said, the words just coming out of my mouth.

"Boring?"

"Well, you have just been staring into space for the past four hours, which is pretty boring."

"Four hours?" He said as whipped his head upwards around the gym, searching for a clock. Realizing that there was indeed no clock there, he added, "If anything, then _you're_ the boring one! Just sitting there and reading nonsense!"

"Nonsense? Reading makes you smarter and reduces stress!"

"Thinking is one's way of taking in the world with their _mind_!" Gary practically shouted.

We were both on our feet now. My throat was sore. I hadn't yelled like that for a while, even if it was just one sentence. Now that I thought about it, it was a bit embarrassing that we were arguing about something so brash.

"Look I don't have time for this." said Gary.

"You don't have time?" I said, trying to make a point, forgetting how pointless this argument really was.

"What I mean is that I'd much rather be doing something other than arguing with you, like maybe sweeping up the gym."

"You'd rather sweep than argue with _me?_"

"That's what it sounds like, doesn't it?" Gary said as he turned and walked towards the other side of the gym where the front door was. It was also where the supplies closet was located.

"Oh yeah? What is this, Oak? You running away from a fight?" I called as I stomped after him. When I caught up to him half way across the gym he stopped took a deep breath and turned towards me once again.

"What? Are you looking to drag this out further?" He said with narrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah well maybe I-"

Suddenly the door to the battlefield swung open and light poured through. Gary and I both looked towards the entrant.

A little boy, not more than ten years of age stood with a determined look on his face as the door shut behind him.

"Are you here to challenge the Viridian gym? Gary asked, a tad bit impatiently.

I whipped my head from Gary to the challenger and back and saw my chance. With one foot I stepped in front of Gary and enthusiastically said, "Or maybe the Cerulean Gym!" as I waved my arms about for effect.

The boy looked confused for a second, but shook his head clear. "The Viridian Gym!"

I drooped my head in defeat.

I looked up again to see Gary smirking with his focus on the trainer.

The Viridian Gym Leader stepped around me and said in an imperious tone, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a challenge to accept."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I must say. Gary's something. How long had their battle lasted? Maybe a few minutes?

The younger challenger, once full of spunk, dashed out of the gym with his fainted Doduo in his arms.

"Someone's a little ruthless." I jested, standing up from my spectating seat at the side of the dirt battlefield.

Gary returned his Scizor to its Pokéball.

He glanced towards me, smirking.

"Kanto's number one gym leader doesn't lose that easily."

"I expected a much." I said in bland agreement as I climbed down the bleachers.

And so we continued sitting in silence for the next half hour or so, just glancing over at each other every now and then throughout the course of our thoughts. What do I think about? Well, there's Ash, and Brock and all my old friends to contemplate. I especially reminisce of the times when I travelled with them through Kanto and Johto.

Gary stood up, checking a watch from under his pulled up sleeve.

"That's about it. It's 6:00 and the gym's to close."

"Oh, finally. That was the longest day ever." I professed, thinking back to the events of the day. First there was the meeting and then the tour of the gym, which had both passed rather quickly. It was the awful hours of waiting that stuck most in my mind.

Gary stood up and stretched his arms out, then left them hanging loosely at his sides, hands tucked into his pockets. His eyelids had drooped a bit down, giving off the impression that he was bored, or unimpressed.

I simply watched every one of his movements as he stood and made his way back up to the hall.

I jumped up and followed, suddenly feeling the emptiness in my stomach. That was right, we hadn't had lunch.

"Gary." I said.

He slowly stopped and turned slightly, indicating that I had his attention.

"Isn't it about time we have some dinner?" I asked, in an animated tone.

He now turned fully around, and said, "Sure. Go ahead. Kitchen's right down the hall, if you remember."

"Yeah, okay." I responded, walking forward and passing him, a little confused. I stopped right at the entrance to the kitchen and tipped my head to the side, gesturing to the doorway. Aren't you going to have anything?"

Gary was looking down at his phone in his hands, most likely at a text. "Hmm? Just a sec." He said as he turned into his bedroom.

I went with the travail and continued to the fridge, which was pushed up to the side of the small kitchen, which consisted of a few windows across the back wall, a wooden table with four chairs, and your traditional dishwasher, sink, stove, oven and counter ensemble. Lining the floors were blue and white tiles in an alternating fashion, complementing the same-shade-of light blue curtains that hung around the white framed windows in between the mounted matching cabinets.

I opened the tiny refrigerator and blinked a few times. I closed it and turned around, whipping open the cabinets, pulling out pots and pans, checking behind each, one after the other, my panic quickly escalating with each search.

"GARY!" I raged, my fists clenched in anger. This was unbelievable.

Gary walked into the room. "Yes?" He asked, oblivious to my irritation.

"Where's all your food!?" I burst out in exasperation.

He slowly made his way over to the other side of the kitchen, and opening one of the cabinets I hadn't already pillaged through, pulled out a rectangular cardboard box.

He turned to me and shook it next to his head.

"Cereal? You don't have anything else?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised, hoping he was just teasing and really froze all his food instead. I mean, it was always a possibility, since I hadn't checked his freezer yet.

"Not really." He said, coming over to the table and dropping the box down, sliding it over to me. "All yours."

I looked at him in disbelief, my hands up, questioning. I took a breath. "Well, what are _you_ going to eat, then?"

"I'll eat out, like I usually do." He said, as if it were obvious, as he made his way back to the exit of the kitchen.

Though I stopped him before he got that far. Stepping in front of him, I narrowed my eyes. "You really eat out every day?"

"Yup.", he said, slightly amused.

I looked at him again, chiefly examining his broad shoulders and then his stomach and chest. Having come to my conclusion I grabbed his sleeve and wrenched it upwards, holding up his wrist.

"You can't have a body like this if you eat out all the time!" I exclaimed, nodding my head at his scrawny, but still lightly toned, arm.

He simply shrugged as I let go, once again walking past me.

I just watched him from my place in the kitchen as he continued down the hall.

There's something you should know. Being around Pokémon means everything to me. Especially water-type Pokémon. And what do water-types do best? They swim.

I _also_ take pride as an exceptional swimmer, having won a number of competitions in the past. How do I maintain my titles? For one, I eat healthy. Super healthy. Meaning I _neve_r eat out_._

From down the hall Gary called out, "Hey, if you want to come with me, feel free."

No. The words I dreaded. An invitation to eat out. I glanced back at the cereal box on the table.

"Chatot Crunch- all the flavours of Sinnoh!" I read out loud. More like 'All the sugar we could legally include in every bite!'

I looked back up the hallway and sighed. After grabbing my coat from my room and I chased Gary to outside the gym, where his old sports car sat.

"Oh, so you're joining me." He said, head cocked to the side and eyebrow raised mockingly.

"Yeah, well." I said in defeat.

We both hopped in the car, Gary on the driver's side and myself in the passenger's seat. Gary fastened his seat belt and I began to do the same.

Suddenly a low humming sound came from Gary's side of the car. I continue to figure out my seat belt as he starts checking his phone.

"Change of plans, Mist, I've gotta go elsewhere." Gary said as I looked up from my continued struggle with the seat belt. He reached in front of me and as I pulled my knees in, popped open the glove box and rummaged through its contents.

"Wait, Mist?" I question him, almost missing the nickname so many people call me by.

"What about it?"

"Did I ever say you could call me that?" I tried to say in the calmest and nicest way possible.

"No. Why? Does it bother you?" Gary asked as he carried on scouring the glove box.

"As a matter of fact, it does. A lot." And it definitely did. I only let my closest friends call me that.

"Alright, sorry Misty."

"So please _do not_—" I stopped mid-sentence. That was easy. He's certainly grown more compliant over the years.

"Right, so do you mind eating by yourself tonight?"

"Hmm? What? Why?" I asked, becoming annoyed.

"Lorelei says she has to talk to me tonight. She gave me address of where'll I'll have to meet her." Gary said casually as he began to climb over me in attempt to reach the far end of the glove box.

I tried not be too bothered by this and questioned him further. "Why do you have to meet up with Lorelei?"

"Not a clue." Gary stated as he finally pulled the small object from his glove box. Car keys. He twirled them around his finger once before grabbed them and settling back in his seat.

"You keep your car keys… in your car?!" I exclaimed, confused.

"Yeah, just in case someone needs to borrow it." Gary said, now looking at me, keys in hand.

I wasn't entirely convinced but I got back on subject. "Anyway, you said you have to meet Lorelei? Can't I come with you?"

"I don't see why not." He said, smiling kindly me. I shifted a bit in my seat and smiled back, although I guess I must have come off as more uneasy.

Another low hum sounded through the car.

Gary pulled out his phone once again and this time I looked down at it as well, and just as I was about to fasten my seat belt too.

The screen read: And don't bring Misty with you.

What is this? I could feel my expression changing into one of annoyance. Well, I guess if it's Lorelei than she has good reason.

"Uhh,"Gary started.

"Yeah, no, that's fine. It'd be good if you could just drop me off at the mall and pick me up afterwards. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Yeah, sure. Of course. Sorry about that." Gary said, finally inserting his keys in to the car.

After the engine whirred to life, Gary swung out onto the street and we continued onwards.

I took this time to examine the already darkening Viridian City. There were lots of trees. Haha. So descriptive, I know. That's Misty Waterflower for you. I thought back to when I told Gary off for calling me 'Mist'. I glanced at him. His attention was firmly on the road. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I'd let him call me by my nickname, I mean he wasn't such a bad person, after all.

I turned back to the seen outside my window. Not that a nickname made a ton of difference though.

A few more minutes past and by this time the sun had set. It was hard to see anything in the distance. A large billboard with flashing lights caught my eye.

"Oh, a Night Club." I say out loud as I notice the somewhat familiar building.

"Yup." Gary responds, a tad late.

"That one's not as big as the one in Cerulean City."

My comment must have perked up Gary's interest, just because he replied, "So you've been recently?"

"Yeah, a few times."

"Aren't you with Ash though?"

Hmm. A touchy subject. I hesitated a bit before answering. "Never have been."

"Really?"

"Really. Why? What did you think?" I said, turning to him with an eyebrow raised at the notion.

"Nah, it's just that you, oh, I don't know, travelled across what, two regions together?"

"And the Orange Islands." I added.

"Further proving my point."

"Hey, Brock was there too, and Tracey for a bit."

"So what, you're dating Brock?"

I couldn't help but smile at this. "No. I'm not dating anybody!" I said.

"Hmm. Alright then, well we're here." Gary said as he stopped next to the curb. I threw the door open after unfastening my seat belt and stepped onto the grass. "Wait, give me your number first."

My eyes widened. Had I even remembered my phone? I rushed to pat down all my pockets, eventually finding it in my coat.

I looked back up at Gary as I opened my contacts sections on the device. He looked at me with a kind of half smile, amused at my actions.

I tried to laugh it off as I showed him my number on my phone screen for him to copy down.

"Alright, I gotcha. Have fun!" He added with a little too much enthusiasm. I watched him drive off until I turned towards the mall, wondering if I even had enough money for a meal.

* * *

So. Waterflower's single. This changes the game a bit. I smirked as I pulled up to the parking lot of the address Lorelei had texted me.

I hopped out of my car and looked up to classy-looking building's front. The title 'Chez Vulpix' was accompanied by a picture of, well, a vulpix. Silver spotlights lit up the title against the dark.

I shrugged and headed towards the front door, a little skeptical of the set up. My guess was that the elite four were meeting up with all the gym leaders today to see how things went.

I hesitated just short of the door, my fingers centimeters from the handle. Lorelei had invited me to a fancy restaurant, by the looks of it, and that too without Misty. This had to be… a test of some sorts? She was to question me as to what I had done at the gym today; if I had the company of another gym leader falter my performance, or if had slipped up and actually lost a gym battle this early in the season.

This meeting would decide the future of my gym leader career. Not like I loved the job, but if nobody was going to take it, I'd be the one being pushed down to at least second in ranking. One step below Waterflower. This could not happen.

I pulled opened the door, and then a second one and smiled pleasantly at the waiter who stood ready.

"Name, please?"

Oooh. Reservations required. Fancy.

"Oak."

He looked up at me for a moment and then lightly shook his head as he turned back towards his datebook.

"Ah yes, under the Ms.'s name. Ms. Lorelei, is it not?"

I nodded and followed as he led the way back. Looking around I grimaced at what the rest of patrons were wearing. This really wasn't just any family restaurant.

There she was. I tried not to beat myself up on the inside. I should've checked out what kind of place this was before hand.

Lorelei was dressed in a sleek red gown with Cheri berry embellishments. It looked like a lot of time and effort had gone into her getting ready… and here I was in the same clothes as those of this morning's meeting.

I smiled as modestly and as humbly as I could as I sat down and greeted Lorelei.

She smiled back and asked me the general questions, 'How are you?', 'How was the trip?' and 'I hope the short notice wasn't much trouble, was it?'

She told me of how she was worried about how I may have already eaten, but thought it would be unlikely considering the gym closes at six and I wouldn't have had the chance. I took this opportunity to ask her about what she was planning on having for dinner. She then explained that she had already ordered. I simply nodded at this and she asked the waiter for some more water for the both of us.

By the looks of it, the food obviously took loads of time to be prepared, I concluded as glanced at the entrées that passed our table.

Lorelei and I continued to make small talk. It wasn't my favourite pass time, but anything to make a good impression on an elite four member. I bet she's trying to see how good I am with people. I would ace this test.

"So, did you get many challengers at the gym today?" Lorelei asked.

"Nah, just one." I replied in a friendly tone.

"And how did that go?"

"Hmm, that battle may have lasted a few minutes, if not seconds." I said playfully. Hm. Playfully. Ha. I'm good.

She smiled back and laughed a little too. "Only one challenger, eh? What did you do for the rest of the day?

She's prying. Another test. I couldn't just tell her Misty and I had just sat around all day, what kind of impression would that leave?

"Uh, Misty and I, we discussed battle tactics, you know, for a tag team battle situation. Just in case the gym is a, attacked." I said, positive my ultimate explanation was sufficient.

"…" Lorelei hesitated for a moment. "Really? Are you sure that's _all_ you two did?"

A mind reader. This was why she didn't want Misty here, so that I wouldn't have a backup for my lies. She was probably going to call Misty afterwards and check on my answers. I had to regroup.

"I mean, we didn't do that _all_ day. We each took some time to ourselves as well. I planned out attacking strategies for single battles and I believe Misty indulged in a book on PokéTheory." I explained, as modestly as possible of course.

Lorelei's smile returned. Yes. Mission Accomplished. Gary Oak is the man.

Lorelei's glance shifted around the room until I noticed her gaze land on a waiter. She called him over.

"I placed an order over fifty minutes ago…"

My attention shifted from their exchange. Fifty minutes? She must have been waiting for a long while here, even though I arrived on time: a good twenty-five minutes ago.

It was way past 7:00 now.

"Uh, Lorelei, I wasn't aware you had been waiting for so long, I would've tried to get here sooner had I known—"

I hadn't noticed she was still talking to the waiter. I cursed inside for so rudely interrupting her.

Lorelei paused her conversation with the waiter to turn to me and smile. "Oh that's alright, Gary, anything for you."

So far, so good. I'm still in good in her books.

"What do you mean, you serve the more respectful customers first? What have we done?" Lorelei asked the waiter, the colder side of her personality showing.

"If you haven't' noticed ma'am, your friend over there is obviously not dressed to standards."

"Not dressed to standards? I understand but we could have been alerted to this ahead of time, at the least." Lorelei started in still a less meek tone.

"Well you'll have to excuse us. It's been an awfully busy day today, orders are already taking longer to prepare and—"

"Are you really denying this woman her meal?" I had stood up and was now letting my new found rage out at the unfortunate waiter. "And because of how I may not be dressed up to par? Look at her!" I said, gesturing to Lorelei, who had a look of surprise on her face, no doubt due to my angry outburst. "She's probably the best dressed here. I'm sure so much time and effort must have gone into making herself look so beautiful! If anything her looks make up for my appearance and then some!"

"Please calm down—" the waiter started.

"We're sorry—" Lorelei tried to make up for my short temper, but was cut off.

"SECURITY!" The waiter shouted towards the front of the restaurant.

Freaking security. Why does a restaurant need security guards? Then I looked around. My gaze set on a bottle of wine on another table.

"But I don't drink!" I said abruptly. Both the waiter and Lorelei looked at me, confused.

I felt something close around my arm. I turned to see a security guard, dressed in black, voicing the situation through his head piece.

I felt myself being dragged out of the room, all eyes on me. No question the whole restaurant had gotten an earful of the scenario. I didn't bother resisting.

"Isn't that the Viridian City gym leader?" someone called from across the room. Oh how lovely. Someone had recognized me, and especially making a commotion after this gym leaders incident. Lorelei would have a lot to report back to the other elite four members. I sighed.

"Yeah, grandson of Professor Oak!"

Wow. I know idea strangers would know me so well. Must be residents of Viridian City. Well, it's obvious _I_ don't get out much. It crossed my mind that Lorelei herself hadn't been recognized. The elite four were a secretive bunch, that was for sure.

I noticed the grip around my arm falter and I couldn't catch my balance. I sat-up from my place on the restaurant floor and scratched my head, attempting to subtly laugh off the entire ordeal.

"Gym leader, eh? Not that that gives you many special privileges, but we'll let you walk out on your own." The security guard said, looking down at me.

I stood up and saw Lorelei already waiting at the door. The security guard was making his way back to his post at the back entrance of the restaurant, and the waiter was trying to clear up any confusion among the other diners.

But it didn't feel right to leave like this.

"Well, I'm very sorry for the commotion, my fellow restaurant-goers." I said loudly towards the restaurant customers, so that everyone could hear. "I hope that this ordeal did not ruin your evening and that you continue to have a lovely time at this splendid establishment." I said at a slow pace, gesturing to the walls of the restaurant. "Have a good day, and I hope you enjoy your meals. Thank you." I finished, and finally took in all the stares I was getting.

I was about to turn away when one table group suddenly started applauding. This surprised me, but still, as modest as possible, I turned and bowed my head slightly with an apologetic smile as I did my signature two finger wave and finally turned to leave. I could've sworn I heard the applause grow and the chatter escalate at this point, but I had been asked to leave, so I continued on my way.

Outside the restaurant I met up with Lorelei, and started bowing like crazy, apologizing up and down. This didn't feel natural but I felt it had to be done.

She put an arm on my shoulder and as I looked up she smiled at me again.

"That's alright, your speech was quite touching."

I thought back. Hopefully that made up for me getting us kicked out of the restaurant, but probably not.

"But you still never got anything to eat." I said nervously, mustering out everything I had to be endearing, despite the recent mess-up.

"Yeah, well. I should have told you where we were meeting."

* * *

...

Over an hour had passed since I'd first tried to contact Gary. Just my luck, I really _hadn't _had enough money to buy anything. I'd been sitting at one of the food court tables this whole time, making the other people in the food court thoroughly uncomfortable as I hadn't moved in a while. I had been slumped over at the table, but now I sat up and stretched. The place was emptying out.

The mall would close in another hour, at 9:30. I rested my forehead and arms on the food court table yet again, phone in hand from checking the time and for Gary's response.

"Hey. You've been sitting here for a long time, haven't you."

I lifted my head to see where the husky voice was coming from. I blinked a few times to adjust my vision.

The guy in front of me had shaggy black hair, just past the ears, and fair skin. He had beautiful blue eyes as well and he smiled kindly at me from where he sat, propped up on one elbow a third of a meter away from me across the table.

"Yeah, I guess I have." I smiled, shrugging at him.

"Waiting for someone?"

"You could say that."

"A guy?"

I paused, in a way thrilled as to why he might be asking. "Yeah." I said as a sigh.

"So he blew you off." The boy's smile disappeared.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, I mean—"

"I hate guys like that. Especially when they have beautiful, protective and loyal girlfriends, especially like yourself."

I blushed. "That's kind of you to say, but he's not my boyfriend."

He smiled. "That's right. Not after tonight."

"No, you see he never was." I tried to explain.

"So that's how it is. Was this a first date or something?" The boy asked, leaning back a bit to open up the space. Besides, who takes a girl to the mall for a first date? And then abandons her?!"

"I guess."

"If you ask me, something more romantic, more intimate would be in order," he started with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Definitely." I said, sure I knew what he was getting at.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon at the amusement park?" He grinned.

"An amusement park is romantic?" I said with an eyebrow raised and a smile on my lips.

"What do you say? Tomorrow at 1:00 I'll pick you up."

I thought this over for a few seconds. I had to work at the gym, but I'm sure Gary could take over as a water-type trainer on the off chance that there even _were_ any challenges. "Sure. I'll be staying at the Viridian City gym."

"Great. Could I get your number as well?" He asked, always smiling as he held out his cell phone.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said as took the phone and entered my number and name into his contact list.

"Say, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, no. I have a ride. But thanks for the offer." I said, looking up and smiling.

"You're sure?" He asked again, eyebrows still raised questioningly.

"Positive. I wouldn't want to be home while they frantically search this place for me, considering they aren't checking their messages." I handed his phone back to him.

"Alright. If you're sure…"

"Don't worry."

"Awesome. I'll see you then," He paused, looking at his phone, then subsequently back at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mist."


End file.
